lost my sanity for you
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: What happens when you lose someone precious to you? Will you be calm & be able to overcome it? or, will you lose yourself & your sanity? Follow the journey Takano & Ritsu must face after a fatal accident occurs in ones life, & effects them deeply? who will be strong & control their emotion? who will lose themselves & their sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Tell my this, if you love someone, whether be best friends, family, or a lover, you will do anything for them. Meaning that if they left your side,for a better career, dont know if they are safe or not, or pass away...you will lose yourself. Became insane. You lose your sanity because of that. Your life destroyed & your separate yourself from everyone around you who want to help. **

**If you said yes, well, good luck. If you said no, then im guessing that situation hasnt appeared in your life yet. **

**This story takes place in modern Japan, with our main character, Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune. **

**Now, im gonna do the setting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em> Setting: Onodera Ritsu, Male, Age:25, Occupation: Shojou Manga Editor; Rookie, Company: Marakawa Shoten. <em>

After a very long, painful day, Onodera Ritsu was finally given a week break. He decided to use this break to rest, clean up his apartment, & more resting. As the 25 year old man grabs his belonging & begins to take his leave, a familiar tone of voice grabs his attention. Stopping in place, he turns around to none other than his boss, Takano Masamune.

_Takano Masamune, Male, Age: 27, Occupation: Shojou Manga Editor; Editor-In-Chief, Company: Marakawa Shoten._

As the older male looks at the rookie, he said, in a very intense tone.

"OI, Onodera. Wait up. Its raining outside. I'll drive us both home."

Quickly, the younger male shook his head repetitively. "No thank you! I am capable to walk home alone in the rain! It really isnt a big deal! Please dont waste your time on me. Good bye & Good night, Takano-san." With that said, Onodera left Marakawa Shoten in a instant. Takano tried his best to catch the younger male, but it didnt work. So, Takano grabs his stuff, leaves the Emerald Department, & goes to retrieve his car.

* * *

><p>Onodera, on the other hands made it on time to the train station that leads to his home. He sat down, catching his breathe &amp; look around. The only people there is a young male, seems to be in college, a working adult, &amp; 2 female high school students who fell asleep together on the train. Nothing out of the ordinary, except, he doesnt have his boss telling him what to do with the mangaka &amp; how to have their manuscript on time. He was finally able to relax the way home.<p>

But, that what was going to change his life.

Once the trains made a stop , Onodera was the only one left, he got up, & walked out the station. It was still raining. He reached for his umbrella, open it, & walked home. He checked his phone for any calls from his devil mother. None. But he did realize the time. It was 2:38 AM. He didnt think much of it since he has been through worse. He stop by a convenience store & pick up a meal to eat at home. As he was crossing the street, he always check both ways to make sure no on coming vehicle was approaching. He didnt see any, so he continue to walk the long streets to the other side.

*beep beep*

Ritsu heard the noise but thought it was his phone. He went through his bag to find it, & retrieve it. He check. But nothing. He though it was odd. He put it in his coat pocket now.

*beep beep* the noise got louder. He checked his phone but this time stop in the middle of the road.

"What the hell? Am i hearing things now? Are my ears tricking me?"

Look to right. No cars.

Look to left. A car. At high speed. Not stopping.

Unable to move, 25 year old Onodera Ritsu, is a victim of a fatal car wreck.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for today. Im sorry but this story might become very depressing over the course of writing it. I hope you enjoyed &amp; feel free to post feedbacks. Love to hear what you all have to say about this story.<br>**

**See you next time**

**~ Yannet Onodera**


	2. Chapter 2: Ritsu POV

**Back again! With chapter two! Just saying but, this will involve dark stuff. I'm a girl who like dark stuff. Sometime happy stuff but mostly dark. That's just me. **

**Anyways instead of me blabbling here, Imma continue the story now. **

**Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu POV~<em>

Why is everything dark? I can't see anything! Where am I!? Did the power get cut off? Was there a storm? Why can't I see? I can't feel anything.

I hear something. A voice...but who's voice?

"Hey! Who's there!? Can you help me!" I yelled out. I hope they can hear me, & respond.

...

nothing...are you serious? Can they not hear me? Once again, I yelled out.

"i know someone is there! I won't hurt you! Just tell me what is going on!"

Faintly, I heard someone say in a very low voice, like they are whispering saying '...life support.' What do they mean "life support?" Is someone dying?

.

.

.

uh...I'm confused here. I feel something holding on my hands. Gently. Like a feather.

"Rit...hands...hear...ok?"

What? What do they mean? What are they even trying to say? That made no semse! Hands, hear, ok? I can tell at the beginning that it was my name being called but the rest, just didn't make sense.

Hands...do they want my hands out?

Hear...I mean, I am able to hear but are they able to hear me?

Ok...are the reassuring that I'm here or something?

i mean, I'm alive. I'm not dead...am i?

My heart is beating, so I am alive. No doubt. But no one is responding to me...Am I back to being a teenager again? The dark ages? No. Not possible. No way! I won't allow myself to sink so low like I did. I regret it. All it did was nothing. Made me suffer more. The scar will forever stay on my body.

...

wait...are people crying? Why? what's going on?

"Someone!? Anyone!? Please! Just...just answer me!" Im going to keep shouting. I know no one will answer, i will keep trying.

"...bye...*crying* ...gone...now"

yep...it's pointless. I give up.

*door close*

anyone?...

just...anyone?...

"...help"...

As time pass, tears started to shed.

This is can't be my tears. Can it?

No...it's someone else...but, who is it? Is there someone actually there! Or am i being played here?

I see something. Very faint, but visible. I let one hand out to grab it. The orb fell in my palms. As I started to poke it, it got brighter. Is this some sort of meaning? It has to be.

Poke it one more time, I got poked. But I fell over. That was a strong poke.

Poke

Poke

Poke

I poked it for the last time & now I am unable to see. The light got so bright, I think I became blind. No matter where I turned, it was extremely bright. I place both my hands in front of my face to shield the light. It didn't work.

I looked back at the lights one more time, & I became engulf in the lights.

Now where am I?

"Ritsu..."

Again? My name is being called out.

"Don't die...break out of this coma."

Coma? What are they talking about? I was never in one to being with. Wait...they are speaking clearly.

"Come back to us..."

I need to know who is talking to me! It's killing me! The voice is sooo familiar but I can't tell.

Lets see if they can hear me...

"...w-who..." That was all I can manage.

Something stopped. Either they moved, or I moved.

"W-wait...did you, just talk?...Ritsu...If you did, say something."

_***...Say something im giving up on you~. Came to my mind now***_

Say something? Like what! fine.

"...w-who...is...t-th...there?..."

Let me see if I can open my eyes. Though the lights are brights.

"...you don't remember me?"

HOW CAN I!?

As I open my eyes, I'm struck by another bright light...Way brighter. It actually a hurts. I shut one eye to see if it works.

I adjusted my eyes to the lights So I can look left & right.

Right, nothing. Windows that are closed.

Left, table with water, bags & a...raven hair man...dont tell me...

"your awake. Thank god. You had us all worried" he said.

"t-Takano...san?" I said. Hoping & praying it isn't.

" Who else would it be you idiot?" He said

Oh no. The last person I want here. Well, he should know where we are.

"...h-hey,...Takano-san...where are we?" I ask. I sounded nervous, then again, I just woke up. Explains a lot.

He looked at me confused. Am I suppose to know where we are?

"you don't remember? You got hit by a car & you're in the hospital now. You've been in a coma for 3 months now. "

...Car...accident?...Coma for...3 months!?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok then. That's is that I can write so far. <em>**

**_My hands is tired since I'm on my phone typing this. My computer takes forever to load so I just did it here. _**

**_Though i won't do this often. Might update early, but I will usually up date once a week, so I'm able to think everything though._**

**_Hope you enjoy. Leave me some feedback on what you thought._**

**_If you have any question feel free to ask. _**

**_Well, bye for now! Love you!_**

**_~Yannet Onodera_**


End file.
